Liquid pharmaceutical compositions are generally used in patients having difficulty in swallowing solid dosage forms, in particular pediatric or geriatric patients. These compositions are further advantageous because the dose of the drug may be adjusted easily to meet the patient's requirement. Further, such compositions are a viable option for formulating water-insoluble or poorly-soluble drugs. In addition, the bitter taste of drugs can be reduced by formulating them in the form of a suspension.
Liquid pharmaceutical compositions commonly have the drug dissolved or suspended in water or another liquid diluent. However, certain drugs are susceptible to degradation in the presence of water or other aqueous mediums. In conventional packs, to minimize the degradation in the presence of water, the drug is placed inside the bottle and is formulated by the addition of a liquid diluent or water at the time of administration by the patient, which makes it susceptible to administration errors and contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,734 discloses a dual-chamber container for an injectable composition comprising a solid lyophilizate and a liquid reconstituting medium thereof, wherein the cylindrical body has a closure at each of two ends. One of the ends allows for reconstitution and the other end allows for administration by injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,875 discloses a cap, a reservoir, and a dispensing dropper assembly package wherein a reservoir having reduced thickness at the bottom is inserted internally on the upper mouth of the container for an ophthalmic composition. The cap helps to push the delivery piston downwards by a screw-based mechanism, which in turn cuts the bottom of the reservoir at all points except one, where the bottom remains attached to the reservoir.